Secrets of Soul
by Milady Sirius Black
Summary: Porque às vezes há segredos sujos demais para pertencerem a alma de um anjo, na verdade sujos demais para pertencerem a qualquer ser.Junto de Lily e Hugo, Sara Hale vai descobrir que há muito mais mistérios na mente humana do que pode se esperar...
1. Chapter 1

**Trailer **

**O começo de uma amizade...**

Ela olhou para mim sorrindo.

- Lílian Potter- estendeu a mão para mim.

- Sara Hale- disse sorrindo também e apertando a sua mão.

**... que promete ...**

- Você jura?

- Promessa de mindinho- afirmei juntando nossos dedinhos.

**... muitas loucuras ...**

- E o que ele disse?

- Que não era para eu fazer!

- E você?

- É obvio que se ele disse para não fazer ela não fez né!

Ficamos olhando enquanto ela adquiria uma coloração rosada.

**... onde eles formavam um grupo ...**

- Não podemos ser os marotos!

- Porque não?

- Muito clichê- explicou ela.

**... que não eram os marotos ...**

- E nós não somos quatro- completou ele.

**... e por mera originalidade ...**

**- **O trio de ouro?

- Nãããão- os ruivos gritaram em uníssono.

**... resolveram assumir ...**

- The Glee Club?

-Nããããããooooooo!

**... uma identidade secreta ...**

- Tipo os super heróis?

- Ou a liga da justiça?- perguntou ele.

- Não- ela negava e nos lançava um olhar de dar medo

- Não?

-Não; melhor, muito melhor.

**... que não era tão secreta ...**

- Então quem eles são?

- São os inimigos da ordem.

**... porque ele impunham respeito ...**

- Não se meta conosco, a não ser que queira partes do seu corpo seriamente danificadas.

**... e desafiavam a calmaria ...**

**- **Corre!

- Por que ?

- Vai fazer cabum!

Todos da turma foram para debaixo das mesas.

5 minutos depois.

-Nada.

-Como nada?

-Deixa que eu vou dar uma olhada.- mal tinha colocado a cara para fora da mesa...

CAAAAAAABBBBBBBUUUUUUUMMMMMMM.

**... mas até mesmo a mais pura lealdade pode ser falha ...**

Vagarosamente me esgueirei para fora do quarto.

**... e a curiosidade pode acabar vencendo a insegurança ...**

Vacilei com as mãos pairando sobre a capa.

**... e levando a conseqüências inimagináveis ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**PRÓLOGO**

Existem dias em que você para e pensa no que mudaria se pudesse voltar ao passado. Achava hipocrisia quando alguns diziam que não mudariam nada, afinal sempre há algo a ser melhorado, atos a serem desfeitos e desculpas a serem pedidas.

Hoje porém compreendo estas pessoas "hipócritas", vejo que elas não queriam voltar ao passado e mudar o que fizeram por terem a idéia de serem inatingíveis, ou inabaláveis, vejo que elas amam demais o que tem hoje para voltar ao passado e arriscarem a perder o que mais amam. É muito fácil julgar, o difícil é ser julgado.

Porque no fim todos guardamos segredos. Existe uma simples diferença, quão sombrio é o seu?

Agora vou lhe contar a minha história...

NB/Beta só tem algo a declarar, a história é surpreendente e com certeza a coisa mais engraçada que eu já li na minha vida, humor e drama em uma fic ótima"

NA/ Olá pessoal, eu sou a Milady Black e é com muito orgulho que estou repostando a fic no site. Anteriormente ela foi postada pela minha beta como um favor e agora eu mesma estou postando. Por favor mandem comentários para me deixar muito feliz tá.


	3. Chapter 3

Mérlim quanta névoa! E quanta gente! Ainda bem que meus pais preferiram não atravessar a barreira! Iam desistir de me deixar ir a Hogwarts depois de tanto discutirmos se eu iria. Você deve estar se perguntando "Discussão? Por que discussão?" e a resposta é bem simples, eu vim de uma família trouxa, meus pais não estavam muito seguros de me deixarem vir, afinal sou filha única e me mandarem para o mundo bruxo não estava bem no plano deles, primeiro porque não sabiam que realmente havia um mundo bruxo, segundo porque não sabiam que eu era uma bruxa (Bom, na verdade nem eu mesma sabia, como é que eu iria imaginar que aquela vez que eu e uma amiga, quando tínhamos 8 anos e brincávamos de Barbie, eu com a minha boneca enrolada em papel higiênico, " vestido de formatura branco" e ela com sua boneca em um vestido cheio de brilho que começou a cair e as costuras a se desfazerem que a culpa era minha, afinal foi ela que ficou falando como se fosse a boneca "Oh como estou linda!" isto simplesmente me irritou. Bom, também teve aquela vez em que eu vi um gatinho numa árvore, eu que morria de medo de altura juntei toda a minha coragem e subi na árvore, quando estava lá em cima fiz o gatinho descer em segurança sem nem encostar nele, até ai tudo bem, mas daí quando fui descer da árvore acabei me estatelando de bunda no chão).

Quando o trem apitou voltei ao presente, jurando que o meu bumbum ainda doía daquela baita queda. Comecei a puxar, desajeitadamente o meu carrinho.

"Ai que merda! Essa coisa não anda! Vai só um pouquinho! GRRRR! Anda!"

Com um forte empurrão o carrinho foi para a frente, pena que eu não vi que na frente tinha uma enorme escada e que eu deveria ter tentado ir pela rampa. O resultado foi que bem na hora a névoa abaixou e a maioria das pessoas ficou me olhando como se eu fosse uma maluca correndo atrás de uma malão que descia as escadas com um barulho estrondoso.

Qual é o problema? Será que ninguém nunca vi uma garota de 11 anos com cabelos castanhos cheios, olhos castanhos, roupas normais e um pouco alta para a sua idade correndo atrás de um malão pela escada?

- Volta- berrei desesperada torcendo para que o malão não se abrisse. Tentei correr mais rápido, o único problema é que as palavras "Eu, correr e escada" na mesma frase nunca dão certo, acabei tropeçando e caindo/rolando pela escada logo atrás do meu malão.

Em um verdadeiro espetáculo eu tinha a vaga consciência de que algumas pessoas riam enquanto eu dizia "AI!UI!" intercalados com o barulho do malão "BUM,BANG,BUMMM" e para completar a minha desgraça quando eu e o malão finalmente chegamos ao fim da escada ele se abriu espalhando vários livros pelo chão.

- My Jores. (NB/Pra quem não conhece a gíria para "Ai meu Deus", é bom informar que a pronúncia é do tipo bem caipira!Mais ou menos assim MYYYYYY Jórisssss! NA/ éh, tão popular aqui quanto OMG, se não mais, acho q pelo simples fato de ser uma coisa q não faz sentido, mas que de qualquer forma todo mundo entende.)

Olhando em volta vi que tinha livros espalhados para tudo quanto é lado, a maioria perto de uma família que estava próxima a escada. Tinham duas meninas, uma ruiva e outra de cabelos castanhos, um menino de cabelos castanhos avermelhados e olhos azuis e na sua frente um menino de cabelos pretos despenteados e olhos verdes por detrás de seus óculos. Perto deles vi dois casais.

Olhando primeiro para a mulher que era ruiva e muita bonita, aparentando ter 30 anos era muito parecida com a garotinha ruiva. Meu olhar recaiu para o homem ao seu lado, me espantei ao notar a sua semelhança com o menino de cabelos pretos bagunçados, a não ser pela cicatriz em sua testa, na forma de Ra...

- io!- disse correndo o olhar pelos outros e notando ser Ron Weasley e Hermione G. Weasley. Voltei a olhar o "homem da cicatriz" confirmando, aquele era Harry Potter e a ruiva ao seu lado deveria ser Gina W. Potter. Antes que se perguntem como eu sei isto basta informar que um dos meus livros preferidos é "Hogwarts uma história" que logo após a batalha a 20 anos atrás foi reescrito, já que houve a destruição de uma parte do castelo e o nome e Harry, Ron e Hermione só foi mencionado umas 250 vezes.

Estava começando a ficar vermelha de vergonha quando vi três garotos se aproximando. Eles eram mais velhos do que eu e estavam rindo de alguma coisa.

- Que barulho foi este? Ted andou passando por aqui? - perguntou um deles que era alto, com pele muito clara e cabelos e olhos castanhos.

- Hm acho que não Nate, a Vic não vai mais para Hogwarts esse ano e ele comentou que gostaria de dar uma passada aqui mas que não iria poder porque tem aula no curso de inomináveis- Comentou o do meio, que usava óculos, era um pouco mais alto que o outro e tinha cabelos pretos e olhos azuis escuros.

- Ei quem é você?- perguntou o ultimo que era alto e tinha cabelos pretos e olhos mais pretos ainda. Ele olhava para mim com um ar divertido, já que naquele momento eu estava no chão catando tudo quanto é livro e tentando passar despercebida. O que era ridículo já que eu não havia caído "perto" da família, o termo correto para a minha delicada aterrissagem seria no "meio" dela e por algum motivo naquele momento havia uma rodinha envolta de mim enquanto eu enfiava de qualquer jeito os livros no malão. Olhei para o garoto com um ar de "hã?" e ao mesmo tempo de "GRRRR você tinha que me dedurar? Já estavam quase se esquecendo de mim! Só aquele garoto de cabelos castanhos avermelhados e a menina ruiva ao seu lado ainda estavam olhando para mim. O menino como se eu fosse um explosivim dançando a macarena e a menina como se quisesse falar alguma coisa".

- Meu nome é Sara- disse eu pegando mais quatro livros e jogando no meu malão- Sara Hale –e com a minha maravilhosa mira um dos livros cai fora do malão.

Pego os 3 últimos livros que faltam incluindo o fugitivo e coloco-os dentro do malão e tento fechá-lo. O único problema é que com a queda, dentro da malão tinha uma, hm, por assim dizer "muvuca".

Tentei fechá-lo uma vez, forcei a tampa do malão e ela voltou com tudo quase me derrubando. Olhei para o malão zangada e investi contra ele novamente, e dessa vez posso dizer calmamente e sem nenhum peso na consciência que quase o venci, só que no último suspiro de vida o inimigo reuniu forças e contra-atacou com a tampa me derrubando no chão (2X0 para o malão).

Me levantei e cerrei os olhos para o malão, afinal sou eu contra ele e EU vou vencer esta batalha. Acha que pode brincar comigo é malãozinho de uma figa? Então prepare-se para morrer!

A ruivinha mais nova ao me ver tentar sentar em cima do malão para fechá-lo e quase cair novamente disse:

- Eu te ajudo!- e sem esperar resposta também se sentou em cima dele e como música para meus ouvidos ouvi o CLICK indicando que o malão havia sido fechado.

Ela olhou para mim sorrindo.

- Lílian Potter- estendeu a mão para mim.

- Sara Hale- disse sorrindo também e apertando a sua mão.

O trem apitou novamente avisando que sairia, para minha completa felicidade/desespero. Dei um pulo levantando e Lílian também, mas acho que não pelos mesmos motivos. Peguei uma alça do malão e levantei-o, deixando-o cair logo em seguida...

NB/Sério, cara não sei quantas vezes eu vou ter que ler este primeiro capítulo para fazer com que ele pareça menos engraçado, ou tão revelador sobre nossa querida autora!Afinal, só eu "gêmea" desta talentosa autora posso dizer que este capítulo é tudo que ela é, uma garota que mesmo fazendo tudo pra não chamar atenção acaba estando no lugar errado, na hora errada e provavelmente vai acabar tropeçando ou derrubando algo fazendo com que ela querendo ou não seja o centro das atenções!E eu já li o que vem por aí então posso afirmar que os personagens estão perfeitos, tanto os da titia JK quanto os originais da autora, então preparem-se pra rir muito com Sara Hale!

Espero que apreciem a leitura desta fic tanto quanto eu aprecio, e morram de inveja afinal posso lê-la durante minhas aulas de química ainda escrita naquele caderninho com a letrinha da autora!Então povo, VAMOS COMENTAR E VOTAR!Pra que minha gêmea escreva sempre mais e mais!

Beijos da Beta super empolgada com a primeira betagem!

Loreline

NA/ Ninguém pode desejar uma beta melhor do q a minha pq não há! Ela esta fazendo com q o meu ego fique do tamanho da floresta negra... e é como ela disse sem comentários e votos sem novos capítulos. Eu sou uma pessoa que sofre de carência aguda e, portanto, necessito de atenção e de suas criticas afinal estou armada com uma barra de chocolates para afundar as minhas amarguras nelas e qual motivo melhor do que critica e novas sugestões para fazê-lo?.

Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo, é a minha primeira fic (postada) e estou aberta a criticas. Se gostarem ou se não gostarem DEVEM por a boca no trombone (My Jores de onde saiu esta expressão? Anos 50, 60...)


End file.
